True heart
by TheBlackSeaReaper
Summary: adopted this story from 'Shigiya'. Naruto dies at the age of eight and becomes a hollow, but he is the only hollow that does not eat any souls. Watch how he goes stronger through his strong will. pairings undecided.
1. Chapter 1

**True heart**

**Chapter 1**

**AN: I have adopted this story from 'Shigiya'.**

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Bleach or of Naruto. I really wished that I did, but sadly I do not. Please enjoy this story and review. Thanks.

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

**(Scene Break)**

Most people of the world like to think of our actions as black and white, evil and good but then why is it that every thing humans do to each other is covered in dark Grey color. When we think of demons, we think of mindless killers who love to see people suffering and death, but there is one question that humans have failed to stop and try asking themselves, what has a demon done that a human hasn't?... NOTHING. Sometimes, us humans can be as bad or worse as a demon, but when it comes to a child's suffering and pain that is caused on purpose because of narrow minded people who refuse to look at the truth, in my mind are so much worse than a demon.

**(Scene Break)**

As a usual day in Konoha, an eight year old blonde haired, blue eyed boy was running down the ally ways. To most people they wouldn't think much of it but to the people of Konoha, they just smirked because they knew what was going to happen to the little demon. The little blonde boy was known as Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, he had been running for an hour or two at least. Yet no matter how far he got, these stupid people would always be behind him, calling for his blood. 'Why...? Why do they always do this to me, why wont they just leave me alone!' The blonde thought while tears were running down his face. After twenty more minutes, his legs eventually gave out in one of Konoha's training grounds; it didn't take long for him to be surrounded by the mob of villagers.

"So the demon has finally given up and accepted it's fate?" A voice said that was strangely familiar to Naruto, and when he turned his head to see Mizuki his new academy teacher, seeing as he had only just started at the academy today.

"Se-sensei?" He said in labored and frightened breaths as to what was going to happen to him. Why does this always happen to him? He never did anything wrong. He had learned a long time ago that his life was never fair.

"I'm not even going to waste my words on a filthy demon fox like you so who don't you do us all a favor and just DIE!" Mizuki yelled excitedly with a sadistic grin on his face as he charged at Naruto with a fuuma shuriken. Mizuki is going to considered a hero for killing the demon or so he thought he would. The other villagers were just cheering about finally killing the demon brat and getting revenge for their loved ones.

Suddenly, a silver haired ANBU stood between Naruto and Mizuki with what appeared to be white lightning surrounding his right hand going directly towards Mizuki's chest. But something was off. Mizuki was still grinning. If anyone could see the ANBU's face, they'd see the shock and horror in his eyes.

Mizuki, that cowardly sniveling little bitch, used Kawarimi no Jutsu (Replacement Technique) to get out of harm's way, but what really shocked the ANBU. Because right in front of him was little Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. Kakashi could only watch in horror as his Sharingan eye imprinted the memory of him killing his sensei's only son. The boy, who was always smiling and getting back up with an even bigger grin after every time the villagers tried to put hid down in the dirt, but now, all he could see was a frightened little boy coughing up blood with an arm through his chest, or to be more to be more specific, his heart. Kakashi watched in despair as the brightness in the boys eyes slowly begin to dim until... they were cold and lifeless. Kakashi slowly set Naruto's limp body carefully on ground and gently closed his eyes and removed his bloody hand from his little chest.

Just when everyone was going to cheer for the demon's death, a killer intent that could match the Kyuubi no Kitsune washed over them. At the entrance of the training grounds were the Hokage and twelve ANBU guards.

"ANBU... KILL EVERYONE HERE BUT MIZUKI! I'll deal with that scum myself later." Sarutobi shouted with a murderous aura surrounding him.

All the terrifying screams and people running trying to escape, pleading for forgiveness was heard through out the training field. After a few minutes the screaming stop, with everything done and all the bodies burned, the Hokage and ANBU's left the scene soon after with Mizuki and Naruto's deceased body, to give him a proper burial. But if they could see ghosts, they would of seen this.

In the middle of the training grounds, there could be seen a little boy in the fetal position whimpering with a small chain attached to his chest. He cried out to the Hokage as loud as he could but his words seemed to never reach the Hokage's ears. He knew he was dead from seeing his own body carried by the Hokage but Naruto just couldn't accept it that fast or easily. One thing came to mind though, if he was dead, then why were there no other ghosts of the people who were just recently killed by the ANBU?

"I-I bet Kami wants me to suffer alone in death as well as life." Naruto muttered to himself as he sniffled. As his feelings of despair and sadness began to grow, something began to change within him. All of his emotions began to come forth; broken from the mask he'd spent eight years building as the harsh reality finally set in. He wanted to scream, to yell out and curse Kami herself for his suffering but he didn't. Blaming others was not gonna change his situation now.

"I-I'm... alone, again." Those words said unlocked everything he buried deep within his heart, every bad and painful emotion he ever felt in his life. At that very moment, the chain on his chest disintegrated in seconds. As Naruto fell to the floor in extreme pain and gave a bloodcurdling scream as he felt like every cell in his body was being ripped apart, he couldn't help but think how things would have been if he had a second chance in life. He continued to scream in agony until he finally passed out from the pain.

It would be this day that anyone in the elemental countries would ever see Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze ever again. But no one noticed a white eye, dark blue haired girl crying behind a tree as she had witnessed the death of her idol and crush. For a few years, this girl would blame herself for not helping, but then she would decide to be just like him and she would change the world.

**(Scene Break)**

It has been a day after the burial of Naruto and the Hokage had finished announcing to the village; who they really killed. He could still hear the cries of mourning as the villagers realize what they had done. The Hokage sat down in his office and looked at Minato's picture and said in despair and sadness, "Minato, please forgive for being there to save your son. I was foolish to listen to you and tell everyone about Naruto being the nine tailed demon jinchuuriki. I had just informed the villagers that Naruto was your son. I bet that you would of let Kyuubi have its way and kill everyone."

Hiruzen Sarutobi let out a tired sigh and looked at the sky and prayed, "Dear Kami, please let Naruto live and be happy in the afterlife. Please let him forgive me for failing him. His soul is innocent and pure; he did not deserved what happened to him. Please have mercy on his soul."

'_Only if Jiraiya had taken Naruto and raise him, then he would be still alive and not dead,'_ Sarutobi thought to himself. Maybe, he should let Danzo be the Hokage, he is way too old for this type of shit and plus his life is too short to live. With this in mind, Hiruzen Sarutobi took out a sheet of paper and began writing to the Daimyo.

**AN: I hope that you all like this chapter. I want to say thank you again to 'Shigiya' for allowing me to adopt this story. Please review and tell me what you all think of it. Have a nice day, everyone.**


	2. Chapter 2

**True heart**

**Chapter 2** **Iron Will**

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Bleach or of Naruto. I really wished that I did, but sadly I do not. I just want to say thank you to all of those who wrote a review, favored, and followed this story. It means a lot to us authors when you readers show and give us your support. Thanks.

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

Flashback 

"**Hollow Speaking"**

**(Scene Break)**

_Last Time…_

_It has been a day after the burial of Naruto and the Hokage had finished announcing to the village; who they really killed. He could still hear the cries of mourning as the villagers realize what they had done. The Hokage sat down in his office and looked at Minato's picture and said in despair and sadness, "Minato, please forgive for being there to save your son. I was foolish to listen to you and tell everyone about Naruto being the nine tailed demon jinchuuriki. I had just informed the villagers that Naruto was your son. I bet that you would of let Kyuubi have its way and kill everyone."_

_Hiruzen Sarutobi let out a tired sigh and looked at the sky and prayed, "Dear Kami, please let Naruto live and be happy in the afterlife. Please let him forgive me for failing him. His soul is innocent and pure; he did not deserved what happened to him. Please have mercy on his soul."_

'_Only if Jiraiya had taken Naruto and raise him, then he would be still alive and not dead,' Sarutobi thought to himself. Maybe, he should let Danzo be the Hokage, he is way too old for this type of shit and plus his life is too short to live. With this in mind, Hiruzen Sarutobi took out a sheet of paper and began writing to the Daimyo. _

**(Scene Break)**

**(Hueco Mundo)**

**"Where…. Where am I?"** Naruto said as he started to wake up, looking around in every direction, only to find grey sandy desert. He saw it was nighttime as the moon and the stars were out, but something about the way the stars and the moon was not right. Like something was just the same always. The stars did not shine or twinkle like Naruto was used to.

After realizing he had no idea where he was he tried to get up only to fall back down.

**"W-what the hell!?"** Naruto said as he began to examine himself. It was then he took notice of the way his voice sounded. It freaked him out.

Looking down, seeing his hands and feet had become paws, his body was covered in black fur, with a fluffy tail between his back legs, long pointy ears, a hole in the center of his chest and the thing he had most definitely noticed was now half a meter tall. Now most people if they were in Naruto's position would panic for hours wondering what had just happened to them, but not Naruto... right? Anyways, who said that Naruto was really normal? If he had lived, Naruto would become known as a man who could do the impossible.

**"WHY THE HELL AM I A PIPSQUEAK!?"** Naruto yelled as he cried with anime tears running down his mask. Of course, only Naruto would care about his height, not about what he had become.

Seeing as though there was nothing else to do, he decided he'd explore this place, just as Naruto was about to move sand beneath him started forming into a whirlpool, no matter what he did or how hard he struggled, he was not going to escape.

**"DAMNIT! Kami really does hate me, first I get killed by my own guardian, then I end up in a lifeless grey desert and finally, and now I get sucked in some sort of whirlpool!"** Naruto exclaimed as he was sick and tired of having these strange things happening to him. Naruto was not mad at his guardian for killing him. It was an accident. If Naruto sees him one day, he would forgive him for his action. Maybe it was not a bad thing to be killed any ways.

Finally, Naruto fell through the whirlpool made of sand, landing on even more sand. Finding himself to be in sort of underground cave, with what looked like pillars reaching from the ground to the ceiling.

"What's next? I get chased by giant monsters that want to eat me?" Naruto exclaimed loudly as he was frustrated beyond belief, but then Naruto felt a presence not just one but many others. He looked around his new surroundings and sure enough, he was right. He saw upon dozens of these big creatures with white masks like him but with different designs and the creatures was different in size and shape.

**"Me and my big mouth!"** Naruto exclaimed loudly as he was about to wet himself, while also mentally cursing Kami's name in every possible way. He really needs to stop jinxing himself.

Naruto began backing away slowly and carefully, hoping against hope that they did not spot him already. But he knew that was one hope that would never come true when he saw them all starting to come close to him. As they came closer, he saw they looked hungry and then as he continued to look at them, he started to feel hungry just looking at them made him drool but then he stopped. He started to remember all the horrible names his old village used to call like monster, demon and abomination. _"I bet there still cheering about my death, the bastards" _Naruto thought.

"_I won't give in to what they want me to become, even though I'm dead, I'll prove to them that their words are bullshit and wont degrade myself to their level, I'm will not become a MONSTER!" _Naruto thought to himself as he made a promise to himself to never become a monster like the villagers said that he was.

With that thought in mind, Naruto decided that he should stand his ground, confidence showing in his eyes; he was sick and tired of running and being scared and being a coward. That only led to his death. He needs to become stronger in order to protect himself better. And the only way to become stronger was to fight and survive in this new strange world.

**"****Well would you look at this boys, it looks like this small fry is gonna put up a struggle,"** the bird-like creature said while laughing at the same time and the others strange creatures, who were following him, joined him. Their voices sounded like deep scratchy echoes in a cave.

**"If I'm just small fry then why are there a dozens of you about to fight me, unless you guys are really weak,"** Naruto grinned but on the inside he was a bit nervous.

This seems to piss them off because without warning, all the hollows in the area attacked him. As Naruto weaved and dodged his opponents' attacks, some of them, being mere inches away, he suddenly felt an energy growing inside of himself. When Naruto tried to move this energy to his claws and legs, he found his claw sharper; his legs faster and stronger, if it was even possible Naruto's grin became even larger.

**(Scene Break)**

**(30 minutes later)**

In the middle of all the dead Hollows, there was one sole survivor, his black fur covered in the blood of these monsters. As they had fought, some of the surrounding Hollows had run away from the massacre in fear that they would be next if they stuck around any longer. But Naruto didn't care, he honestly couldn't blame them because like them, he too knew the hunger for souls was mouth watering, it was only his strong will that kept him from devouring their corpses.

When Naruto looked down, he saw the puddles of blood he had created, it was then he finally saw his own mask, the overall shape was of a grinning fox, with three 5 inch spikes on each side of his cheeks where his whisker marks would have been, on his forehead was what looked like a seal (Shiki Fūjin) (Death Seal) but it was cracked and finally his eyes, had a red sclera, blue iris and black slit pupils, he pretty much would've looked intimidating if it wasn't for his small size.

**(Scene Break)**

**(Unknown location)**

In a white majestic chair sat, that any woman would leave their husbands to just touch him was Kami, himself. He was tall at six foot nine inches. He was well built, but not too built. His skin had a golden tan hue to it and his hair looked to be soft as a baby bird's feathers.

As he sat there, he couldn't help but think of one particular soul with a soft, sad smile on his face, Naruto Uzumaki.

"_I truly am sorry for what you've been through Naruto, but the world you lived in was beyond saving, so I brought you to a place who's future is at stake and you might tip the balance in the war that is to come"._

"_I just hope you'll understand one day and become the man you have potential of becoming one day", _Kami thought sadly as he thought of Naruto being a Hollow and how Aizen would try and get him under his thumb. It was sad to see such a pure soul become a Hollow, especially the Child of Prophecy.

**AN: I hope that you all like this chapter. Please review and tell me what you all think of it. Have a nice day, everyone. Thanks for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3

**True Heart**

**Chapter 3 Sympathy**

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Bleach or of Naruto. I really wished that I did, but sadly I do not. I want to say 'thank you' to all of those who wrote a review, followed, and favored this story. It means a lot to me and the other authors to have your support. Thanks.

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

Flashback

"**Hollow Speaking"**

'_**Hollow Thinking'**_

**(Scene Break)**

With a pain filled scream, a large ape like hollow smashed into the ground, covered in lacerations and blood. Its eyes were shining with fear **"****n-no, stay away from me, I-I thought the stories about you were just made up****," **he shouted out between labored breaths. A second later a vaguely massive shape landed in front of him and sneered at the ape hollow.

"**I don't care what you other hollows say about me, I fight to earn my strength, unlike you other hollows who go to the world of the living, killing off defenseless souls that can't even fight back" **Said the massive creature with a deep voice that could be heard miles away.

The ape growled and tried to stand again. **"How…is this possible"** he muttered. **"I'm centuries older than you and two classes higher than you. How can I have lost to a weakling like you?"**

The massive creature laughed. **"A few centuries older than me, at Adjuchas level and this power is all you have to show for it, pathetic." **

The massive creature disappeared, only to reappear a second later in the same spot, the ape hollow blinked, then as is the ape hollow was made of building blocks, he fell to pieces, not even giving the blood a chance to spurt out.

"**Well that was a waist of my time," **began Naruto. **"Biyoku... come here, girl!" **yelled Naruto.

There was a few seconds of silence, and then a hollow, half the size of Naruto, came rushing out of nowhere, towards him.

When the hollow was right in front of him, she stood up on her hind legs and started licking his mask, **"down girl"** he said in a playful tone, **"look what I have here,"** said Naruto pointing at the corpse of the hollow he killed earlier, Biyoku didn't wait for Naruto to say any more as she started eating the dead hollow.

Thinking back, Naruto couldn't help but remember the day he saved her.

_**(Flashback)**_

In the grey desert, there was something that could only be described as a small object, upon further inspection, you would see what appeared to be a pup of a small dog but this one had a tiny mask on its face.

Normally any small animal hollow that lived in Hueco Mundo would be able to survive and not consume souls, just by breathing in the spirit energy that was in the atmosphere, the larger one's did need to consume souls but their low intelligence made them have a high probability of being killed, there were exceptionally rare small animals that did have the hunger for souls, but their survival rate was even lower because the hunger would cause them to attack other hollows and most likely wouldn't win.

It was the same with this little hollow, as Naruto came walking on the desert, back from killing another Adjuchas, he noticed the tiny hollow constantly yelping out to no one.

'_**It's most likely crying out for its mother,'**_thought Naruto, feeling sorry for the little pup.

As the pup turned around, obviously noticing Naruto, it lunged for him, trying to dig its teeth into one of his claws.

'_**And hungry too,'**_ Naruto chuckled, and then suddenly an idea came to him.

He gently picked the little hollow up and reappeared to the recently killed Adjuchas, **'**_**these hollows that have been living off my kills will become a problem in the end, but if I fix that...?'**_as Naruto was thinking of the idea he came up with, he was meanwhile tearing off a piece of the Adjuchas corpse, he held it up to the little hollow, who bit down on the piece and eventually swallowed it, spirit energy burst from the little Hollow's body.

Naruto put down the little hollow next to next to corpse while deep in thought, _**'this little one is really lucky today, if it had been a Gillian I killed today and I fed it that, it would of most certainly turned into another Gillian, but if it eats an Adjuchas..?'**_

**(Flashback end)**

**(Scene Break)**

It had been many years since then, Naruto named her Biyoku, at first, she attacked Naruto after becoming a Adjuchas from being fed by Naruto, but after being constantly fed by him and protected by him from the other dangerous hollows, she eventually became loyal to him, she was pretty much looked like a fur-less dog with a small hole on the right side of her chest, she was up to the chest of a Gillian in size.

Naruto's appearance had changed most of all, he now has eight tails, with crimson tips, the cracked seal on his forehead was all most faded, the spikes on his cheeks had become black but the most that he had been happy about was his size, he was now almost two hundred meters tall.

In the years Naruto had been here, he learned a lot, he had gained many things as well, power, reputation, a good number of decent challenges. He was often mistaken for an Adjuchas due to his size and intelligence but they learned just as quickly that he was not due to his reiatsu. No matter how large and different it was and because his reputation of not eating any hollows that they learned he was still a low class hollow.

This was why he was always a target for higher class hollows, it did hurt their pride to know that a low class hollow was moping the floor with them, what's worse was he was giving the dead hollows to his pet, there was a rumor that long before he had the pet, that he drew in a fight against a Vasto Lorde.

**(Scene Break)**

**(Las Noches)**

In dimly lit room, sat a man, who at first glance looked like he was enjoying the peace and quiet but in his eyes, you could see power that radiated within them, then out of the shadows came another figure with unusual smirk on his face.

"What's the news, Gin?" asked the figure sitting down in a calm chilling voice.

The one now named Gin smirked even more, if it could be possible, "there's been a rumor you might be interested in, it's about a low class hollow."

"Why would I be interested in a hollow that is low class, unless you are trying to annoy me, Gin," said the other figure in a board tone.

"Not at all Aizen-Taichou, but the rumor is that, this hollow managed to draw in a fight with a Vasto Lorde, has not eaten a single soul and has kept getting stronger just by fighting."

The man named Aizen was completely shocked by this, he never thought such a hollow could exist, he would have gather more information on this unique hollow and find out if this hollow would become a threat or an ally. If it's an ally, it would help him win the war, but if it's a threat, it will be dealt with.

With that thought he smiled, _"the future is certainly becoming more interesting." _

**AN: I hope that you all like this chapter. Please review and tell me what you all think of it. I will have a poll up soon, so you can vote who can be paired with Naruto. Have a wonderful day, everyone.**


	4. Chapter 4

**True heart**

**Chapter 4.** **Change**

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Bleach or of Naruto. I really wished that I did, but sadly I do not. I want to say 'thank you' to all of those who wrote a review, followed, and favored this story. It means a lot to me and the other authors to have your support. Thanks.

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

Flashback

"**Hollow Speaking"**

'_**Hollow Thinking'**_

**(Scene Break)**

Today was a big day for Biyoku, she was finally transforming into a Vasto Lorde.

Naruto could say he was excited himself, but mostly relieved because with her being an Adjuchas, he would constantly have to feed her hollows, to prevent her from becoming a Gillian, sometimes hunting for her would bring good challenges to him but most of the time they were just weaklings. But sometimes, the Hollows that he had to hunt, were very weak and not really worth challenging, but it was for a good cause.

As she was transforming, Naruto noticed that her size was becoming smaller until she was around four foot tall, the hole on the right side of her chest was the size of a ping-pong ball, and she was now covered in a deep black fur and on her tail were multiple spikes. Biyoku had transformed into a shape of a dog, yet sometimes, she would act like a cat.

Naruto pretty much looked like a titan to her now, with one great leap, she jumped up onto the snout of his and started to rub her mask with his. Yes, there got to be a hint of cat inside of her. Naruto was glad that he was able to find her that day; it really made his existence in Hueco Mundo a whole lot less lonely.

Naruto just chuckled to her affectionate actions and gently scratched her behind the ears with one of his huge claws, he was very careful to not hurt her by scratching too hard; Biyoku just started stamping her foot, approving of the scratch being received.

"**How about we go on a vacation to the world of the living, Biyoku, I've been here so long I can hardly remember what the color of the sky is? And I want to see what type of changes that the world of the living made," **said Naruto in a nostalgic voice.

While it was true that Naruto was younger than most of the hollows in Hueco Mundo, the only reason Naruto did not know his age was because unlike other hollows, never once had he left Hueco Mundo and in a place that was constant night, how would you tell if a day had gone past. So it was pretty hard for Naruto to resist temptation of going to the world of the living, so many times, but he did not want to put Biyoku in danger of The Shinigami that move around in the world of the living, when she was not strong enough to protect herself.

Besides, he had heard from Hollows that most of the Hollows that go to the world of the living, don't come back. But the some that did make it back were wounded with their fights with Shinigami and were easy targets for other Hollows.

Naruto held nothing against Shinigami, because those Hollows deserved to be killed as they were probably hurting innocent souls and The Shinigami were just doing their jobs by protecting the innocent.

He had tried to open a Garganta to his old village many times but no such portal would open, he eventually gave up on the idea of trying to get there, _**'it's not like anyone I knew will be alive now anyway' **_sneered Naruto at the thought, if only he knew how right he was.

With no other thought coming to mind Naruto opened up a Garganta and stepped through with Biyoku on his snout, not caring what danger lurked round the corner.

**(Seireitei, Taichou meeting)**

"Now that everybody is here, will you explain why you have called this meeting so urgently, Kurotsuchi-Taichou?" spoke Yamamoto Soutaichou in a curious and yet demanding voice. Head Captain Yamamoto that this Captain's meeting was not to complain about the lack of funding or test subjects from Captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi, Captain of the Twelfth Company and the Head of the Research and Development Department. Mayuri is known to call a Captain's meeting just for those annoying things.

An odd man with face painting on, his hat on sideways and he had some sort of metal cup attached to his chin and ears was the next to speak, "I called meeting because there are two reiatsu signals, in the living world that are hollows and... both energies are that of Vasto Lorde level!"

Immediately there were shouts across the room in disbelief. They could not help, but wonder what was going on.

"SILENCE!" demanded Yamamoto, "now the situation must handled carefully, we all know it is extremely rare for Vasto Lorde hollows to come to the world of the living, so it does raise suspicion as to why there are two in the living world right now?"

"Why is there a need to handle it carefully? Lets just kill them and get it other with." spoke Kenpachi Zaraki, he stood at a height 6'6 and he had scars on his face and spiky hair with bells attached a with a Captain's uniform and had a Zanpaku-to strapped to his waist and he wore a eye-patch. He was the second scariest Shinigami in the Seireitei, with Captain Retsu Unohana coming in first.

Secret: While most Shinigami believe that the Head Captain is the scariest, it is Retsu Unohana, who is the scariest. She can even scare the Head Captain with those smiles of her, when he misses his appointment.

"An all out confrontation with them will only result in many casualties to the humans that will be there, so I am sending you, Soi-Fon -Taichou to the area of the hollows to gather information on their purpose of coming to the living world, but if things start to get out of hand contact us immediately, if that is all then this meeting is now over."

**(Scene Break) **

Back in the World of the Living…

Out of the Garganta came a massive spiritual pressure that caused everyone able to sense it to gasp in fear and some people collapse from the amount of pressure. The energy flooding the city was wild and uncontrolled.

A massive creature with what appeared to be a dog on it's snout, came out of the portal, basking in their new surroundings.

The Garganta snapped shut and the spiritual pressure lifted but the people who were able to sense it could still feel a slight pressure on them. This caused them to be paranoid for the rest of the day. And they could not help, but wonder if this was their last day alive.

"**It's good to finally get some fresh air," **he exclaimed excitedly with a huge grin while Biyoku wagged her tail profusely and jumping up and down barking on his snout.

He looked down towards the city and felt his eyes grow wide, never had he heard, nor seen such an advanced place before, there were metal contraptions moving somehow all over the place, there were buildings as big as he was and all these people were living happy carefree lives as if war didn't come round the corner, like it did in Konoha.

"**Guess it's time to go sight seeing,"** Naruto's only response was a yip from Biyoku.

**(Scene Break) **

Soi-Fon had just come through Senkaimon gate and already could she feel the vast amount of reiatsu coming from the hollows, one on par with a captain and the other was above that of most captains but it was hard to get an estimate, with it fluctuating. She was slightly annoyed with that.

As soon as she felt it and got a good location to where they could be, she rushed to the general area, while making sure to stay out of sight, in case the two Hollows wanted to fight. When she got there, she couldn't believe what she was seeing, it was like this fox hollow was a mix of different Menos class: Gillian for height, even though, he probably the biggest hollow she was going to put on record: Adjuchas for shape but it was a lot better looking than most ugly hollows she'd seen and Vasto Lorde for spiritual pressure.

Then she remembered there were two of them, on further inspection she saw the other one on top of the other hollow, wagging it's tail and tongue sticking out, this made Soi-Fon stare at it as if it was crazy but then something came to realization, it actually is a dog- turned hollow.

'_Has this shit of reality hit the fan of what?' _thought Soi-Fon.

She followed both hollows, noticing the large hollow carefully walk around the buildings to not collapse them and kill the living, the pluses were being completely ignored too and it seemed the hollow had it's interest in the city itself, had this hollow not seen technology before?

She turned to see what the small dog- hollow was doing and what she saw completely stunned her to the core, there on the Hollow's back was a girl, a plus soul, riding on it's back laughing. She could not believe what she was seeing, a plus soul riding a Hollow, instead of the Hollow eating it.

What was with these two, one was like a curious child and the other was obviously a tamed animal.

She wasn't the only one to notice them either, one group with of a blonde man, a large man with glasses, a pair of children and a black cat were watching also. They weren't sure what was going on but they decided to keep hidden for now, however if these hollows started causing too much trouble they'd move in quickly and kill them. But just from what they could feel, these two had no aura of malice or cruelty. It was…surprising.

At the end of the day Soi-Fon opened the Senkaimon gate and stepped through, though there was a grimace of regret on her face as to what would most likely happen to these hollows once she came back to soul society. _'They will probably become one of that sick bastard, Mayuri's science experiments.'_

**(Scene Break) **

Naruto turned around to see the Senkaimon gate close, he noticed her and a couple of others spying on him but if they left him alone, he'd leave them. But he would defend his two friends, Biyoku and the soul of the little girl, who ask if she could ride on his back.

Suddenly a shattering pain erupted through him and he was shrinking rapidly until he was 5'9, the last thing he saw was Biyoku guarding him while a what looked like a man, as far as he could tell with his blurry vision, walk up to him.

**AN: I hope that you all like this chapter. Please review and tell me what you all think of it. Have a nice day, everyone.**


	5. Chapter 5

**True heart**

**Chapter 5 **_**Balance**_

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Bleach or of Naruto. I really wished that I did, but sadly I do not. I want to say 'thank you' to all of those who wrote a review, followed, and favored this story. It means a lot to me and the other authors to have your support. Thanks.

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

"_Zanpaku-to speaking"_

Flashback

"**Hollow Speaking"**

'_**Hollow Thinking'**_

**(Scene Break)**

_**(Mindscape)**_

"_Wake up... Naruto." _

_'Wha...'_ Naruto thought as he opened his eyes, he saw that he was surrounded by clear blue skies and white fluffy clouds floating by going wherever the breeze took them, it was peaceful and calming to him, then he looked to himself. It was truly like paradise to Naruto. He noticed a major change about himself and it was that he had a human body again, his clothing was different too, he now wore a dark crimson, short-sleeved-hooded hakama with black medical tape wrapped around both his biceps but to his shock there was no hole in his chest. He touched his face with his hands and again, you could see the shock in his eyes, not a single fragment of his mask was on his face.

"I-I... I'm human again!" Naruto stuttered as he could not believe that he was human again. It felt so nice to be normal.

"_Not exactly,"_ A voice said.

Naruto turned around quickly and saw a figure that was obscured by the clouds, slowly approaching, from the voice; he could only assume it was a male.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Naruto asked curiously as he was on guard in case this was an attack of some sort.

"_...I am a part of you, Naruto, it was only when you absorbed the last of the energy of the seal, could I call out to you."_ it was only when he stopped talking could Naruto finally see him, there were countless scars on his topless muscled chest, toned stomach and arms and they seemed to glow blue, his legs were barely covered by a badly damaged hakama, the only thing holding it up was a white chain being used as a belt, his hair was short and silver sticking towards the direction of his face, his face was one that any married woman would leave their husband just to feel their lips against his, while looking into his bright turquoise eyes, but there was a HOLLOW HOLE in the middle of his chest.

"Part of me? Absorbed a seal? What are you talking about?" Naruto asked in confusion. He really did not get what the man was saying to him.

"_Now is not the time, we'll meet again soon"_he replied, Naruto was about to move towards him for answers but he started falling from sky, until he saw nothing.

**(Urahara's shop)**

Naruto sat up quickly from the futon, as if he just had a nightmare. He wiped his forehead as it was covered by a thin layer of cold sweat. It was then that he noticed Biyoku, who was curled up asleep next to him, waiting for him to wake up and he also, noticed that there was a sheathed sword on the other side of him but he didn't pay attention to it right now. He did not know where he was or if they were safe.

"So you're finally awake." A cheerful male voice broke through the silence.

Naruto quickly looked across the room to see a man, who was wearing a green and white hat standing at door entrance with a black cat on his shoulder. "You've been asleep all night, I saw you asleep on the street and being the good person I am, brought you here," he said with a fan covering his face, hiding his cheerful smile.

Naruto narrowed his eyes as he could sense the spiritual power that the man possessed and that it a large amount of it. This blonde man in front of him was very dangerous to fight. Naruto knew that this man was one of the people that were following him and Biyoku, while they were touring the city.

"Don't lie to me, I noticed you and a few others spying on me before, so I'm guessing you're a soul reaper but if that's true, why haven't you killed me yet?" Naruto replied in a suspicious manner.

The man tilted his head with the hat covering his eyes and spoke with a chilling voice, "you're quite perceptive, yes I am a soul reaper but I don't work for the Seireitei any more and as to why I haven't killed you is because you're not exactly a hollow any more, the only thing that's the same is your eyes."

Naruto blinked his eyes in confusion, "not a hollow anymore, but how?"

"Before we go any further, we should introduce ourselves, my name is Urahara Kisuke and the cat here is called Shihoin Yoruichi, what's yours?" Kisuke introduced as he pointed to the himself and the black cat with yellow eyes.

"I..." Naruto was about to introduced himself, but suddenly he could not think of his name right away. How long had it been that he told anyone his name? He felt a smile come to his face, knowing he could finally properly talk to someone without them looking at him, as if he was food. Finally after a couple of seconds of thinking, Naruto finally remembered, "it's Uzumaki Naruto."

"Well Naruto, have you ever heard of the term Arrancar?" Kisuke asked curiously.

Naruto just nodded his head, almost every hollow had heard of it before, it was a hollow that had broken off a part of it's mask and gained Shinigami powers.

"You see, if you think of it as a percentage, Arrancar's are 75% hollow and 25% Shinigami, there is another type out there called Vizards, which you probably have never heard of, they are 75% Shinigami and 25% hollow, but then there's you." said Kisuke

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked as he did not know what Kisuke was getting at by telling him this.

"I did some scans on your body earlier and got some interesting results, it's seems that you're something completely different, your body is 50% hollow and 50% Shinigami, my guess is that you have the best of both sides but first we need come up with a new name, for what you are." Kisuke pointed out to him as he told Naruto of the results of the testing.

Naruto thought about it, if soul reaper's didn't exist, hollows would overrun the earth and cause extinction but if there were no hollows, soul reapers would become arrogant and powerful and start to rule the humans as if they were gods. But with both, there was harmony to keep each others numbers in check, it was then he came up with the perfect name.

"Tsuriai." **(Balance)**

Urahara chuckled, "it's a fitting name, how about we make a deal, I help you fit in society here and learn our ways, to give you a better life than the one you lived previously and in return, you owe me one favor to help me when I ask for it."

"... What about Biyoku?" even though he wouldn't admit it that he grew attached to her over the years, and if this deal didn't include her, he wouldn't accept it.

"Well for her, I'm sorry to say this but... wait a minute where is that dog?"

When Naruto looked to his side there was no dog there but then they heard a yell and rushed towards it's direction.

When they got there they saw a red haired boy on the floor pointing at Biyoku, who was on the floor unconscious, next to a open box with only one thing remaining in it. "What's in that box, Mr. Urahara?"

He only said two words, "mod souls."

**AN: I hope that you all like this chapter. Please review and tell me what you all think of it. Have a nice day, everyone. Happy Holidays!**


	6. Chapter 6

**True heart**

**Chapter 6 **_**Luck**_

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Bleach or of Naruto. I really wished that I did, but sadly I do not. I want to say 'thank you' to all of those who wrote a review, followed, and favored this story. It means a lot to me and the other authors to have your support. Thanks. I also want to thank **'sakurademonalchemist'** for being my BETA.

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

"_Zanpaku-to speaking"_

Flashback

"**Hollow Speaking"**

'_**Hollow Thinking'**_

**(Scene Break)**

**(Seireitei, Taichou meeting)**

"What do you have to report Soi-Fon -Taichou?" asked Yamamoto Soutaichou, once all of the captains were gathered together in the Meeting Hall. They were also curious about the two Hollows that were reported.

Soi-Fon went into great detail of the two hollows, about how they didn't even attempt to hurt anyone or cause damage or eat any of the souls that have been wandering around for some time, how one was bigger than a Gillian and the other was an animal and finally their reason to coming to the real world was to sight see.

All of the captains were shocked that such Hollows do exist. They have never heard of this type of behavior in Hollows before.

"It's too bad, they would have been excellent research specimens as to why they became less hostile to humans." said Mayuri in a dull tone because of loosing two research subjects that might be worthy of his time.

Soi-Fon was disgusted with Mayuri as her thoughts turned out to be right about his intentions but then turned her face turned into confusion, by what he had just said. Yamamoto saw the look on her face and gave her the explanation.

"The two Hollows' Reiryoku disappeared soon after you left, it would most likely mean that they went back to Hueco Mundo but it disturbs me greatly as to why they came!"

"Excuse me Soutaichou, but I think I've heard of these two hollows before," spoke Aizen in a calm and friendly tone. It was very well known that Sosuke Aizen was the kindest and most caring of all of the captains in the Seireitei.

Everyone looked at him in shock, how could he know these two hollows and if he did, why didn't he tell anyone about it? The captains that were suspicious of Aizen's involvement of the event that happened almost a hundred years with the disappearing of the former captains and vice captains, were wondering what does he have planned now.

As if understanding their questioning gaze, he answered, "about four months ago I wrote a report when me and my squad went on a training exercise, we encountered a nest of hollows and planned to destroy them, I separated myself from my squad, taking on the main bulk of the hollows giving my squad a better chance of survival, but I left a detail out of the report because I thought it was inconsequential, one hollow kept screaming about getting revenge by killing a fox type hollow that doesn't eat souls and it's pet, at first I thought the hollow was muttering random nonsense but after Soi-Fon's report, I believe that is not the case."

The other captains were shocked by what he said, a hollow that doesn't eat souls, it was unthinkable, all Shinigami knew that a hollows hunger for souls was unquenchable, but here was a hollow that denied it's hunger and instincts, it's will-power must be unbreakable.

"We will make a priority to capture this hollow alive the next time it makes an appearance in the living world, to find out about it's actions and how such a hollow can exist, if that is all then this meeting is now over," commanded the Soutaichou. This Hollow could be interesting to meet personally.

**(Urahara's shop)**

It had been an hour since Biyoku lost consciousness by eating the mod soul, Naruto and Urahara were talking, while Biyoku was next to Naruto asleep. Both Naruto and Urahara were worried about what effect the mod soul would have on a Hollow.

"So Urahara, what was it you was gonna say about Biyoku, before she disappeared?" Naruto asked curiously as he waited for Biyoku to wake up.

"Well I was going to tell you that we'd have to perform a konso on her because she is a hollow, now don't get me wrong but even though you might stop her from eating souls, the moment she leaves this shop, the soul society will detect her reiatsu again, hollows don't have the ability to hide their reiatsu and she isn't intelligent enough to know that."

Before Naruto could say anything there was a blinding light coming from Biyoku, as they waited for the light to dim, they noticed her body become even smaller until she was now only three foot tall, the mask on her face broke off until there was only her bottom jaw covered, and her hollow hole was completely gone and the spikes on her tail had vanished until there was an ordinary black tail, if the mask wasn't there people would mistake her for an ordinary black German shepherd.

Biyoku lifted her head and faced Naruto's direction and spoke, "Master!"

Naruto and Urahara had a look of complete shock written on their faces, Biyoku had transformed into an Arrancar and just SPOKE and called Naruto master.

'_How can this be possible? mod souls were only to be placed in an artificial body, but with an actual soul swallowing it, the soul would break down and die from the foreign Reiryoku inside the mod soul, but maybe because she's a hollow, it caused a different reaction, hollows eat souls but with her eating a mod soul it merged with her instead, causing her to gain intelligence and maybe she'll have the ability from the mod soul, It could be even stronger with her at Vasto Lorde level?' _thought Kisuke.

"Uh, is that you, Biyoku?" said Naruto, not sure if he was imaging anything.

"Of course it is, who else would it be?" said Biyoku in a curious tone, as if she had always had the ability to talk.

After Urahara told them his theory about Biyoku and there would no longer be a need to perform a konso, which Naruto was glad, he went into detail of how he would create them a Gigai to live freely in the city, how he'd train them to hide their reiatsu from Shinigami and train them in their new powers and to be honest, Kisuke was a bit excited by that, he'll be the first to see the ability's of a mod soul Arrancar and a Tsuriai.

Soon after, the black cat from before walked into the room next to Urahara but before Naruto could say anything, the cat started to transform and in it's place was a purple haired, dark colored skin and a great pair of D cup breasts, naked woman smirking at him as if waiting for his reaction.

Naruto stared at her for a good few seconds, while his face was red as a tomato and then he did something unexpected and started looking at Biyoku like she was going to transformed into a naked woman as well.

"What?" said Biyoku not understanding until something clicked, she swatted Naruto's head hard with her tail, and then you could see steam coming from Naruto's limp body.

"BECAUSE SHE CAN TRANSFORM INTO A NAKED WOMAN, DON'T EXPECT ME TO, YOU PERVERT" a fuming Biyoku screamed, while Kisuke and Yoruichi chuckled as the latter was putting some clothes on.

As Kisuke taught them how to hide their reiatsu, they also learned a lot about the city in the weeks that passed, the Gigai that Urahara created for them had minor adjustments to them so there would be no hollow mask on Biyoku's and ordinary eyes on Naruto's, eventually Urahara got them their own place to stay with some their own account so they wouldn't have to worry about money for a while, but then came Naruto's misfortune.

"I have to what?" Naruto asked with a tick mark on his head as if he did not hear what Urahara said clearly.

"You have to go to school to learn more about society and to be able to get a job, to be independent, but remember Naruto, you owe me a favor" Urahara reminded Naruto, while covering his grin with his fan. Naruto had to resist the temptation of taking the annoying fan and ripping it to shreds.

Naruto just sighed, thinking about what the future held for him.

**AN: I hope that you all like this chapter. Please review and tell me what you all think of it. Have a nice day, everyone. The BETA version will be posted later.**


End file.
